


Will's Pack

by snakegrl1306



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Will has dogs, ratings will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakegrl1306/pseuds/snakegrl1306
Summary: Will has two dozen dogs. No, he’s not a hoarder. He doesn’t have a problem; he just has a lot of dog hair on his clothes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about Will and his dogs. And dogs in general. Ratings will change as the story progresses. Eventual Will/Hannibal.

Will has two dozen dogs. No, he’s not a hoarder. He doesn’t have a problem; he just has a lot of dog hair on his clothes. And a lot of kibble.

 

Okay, so he needs assistance.

 

“Beverly, do you like dogs?”

 

(Beverly moves in. She likes dogs, and loves puppies.)

 

*

 

The whole thing started with Will moving to Wolf Trap, Virginia and getting his little farmstead. It was a sturdy little place by the woods, with a fishing stream not too far out and a barn by the back and a bit of a fixer-upper. But the pipes were good, the electricity was solid, and it was far the fuck away from all the other minds he dipped into for work.

 

There was only one catch: the pack. See, Will had got it cheap off of this old farmer who was finally conceding to his joints and his wife that no, he could not walk up three flights of stairs at 89 years old and would he please just move in with their son’s family like they’d been asking for years? They had an en-suite and a little kitchen -- and all the grandkids. But no room for the dogs. The three dogs, with long hair and clippy claws and two of ‘em huge enough for the grandkids to ride on.

 

So, the old man had only that condition: take the farm, and take the dogs too. Will had blinked, paid for the place, and said, “Okay. Where are the dogs?”

 

The old man whistled and three dogs came running in from the barn, covered in hay and mud and knocked Will to the ground at a wave of the man’s hand. 

 

“Off!” said the man, and showed Will the other few things he’d taught them. And that was that.

 

He had his house, his land, and now his dogs.

 

* 

 

Beverly walked into the house and almost dropped her pursed in surprise. Will was holding a puppy.

 

“Will. You’re holding a puppy,” said Beverly. 

 

“Yes, Bev, I’m holding a puppy,” Will said, and proceeded to give the puppy a bottle. It squirmed and squeaked and moved its little paws in the air as it suckled. 

 

Beverly squealed. Will sighed.

 

“Did you pick up the things I asked for?” Will said. 

 

“Yes, though now they make a hell of a lot more sense.” Beverly said, digging through her purse for her car keys. She went out and brought back three huge bags filled with puppy milk powder and ferret bottles and canned dog food with a wolf on it. “Though where you expected me to get goat’s milk at this hour is beyond me.”

 

“I ran out, and the family down the way wouldn’t appreciate me calling at this hour. I’ll be by the day after next for my eggs, so I’ll pick up more then.”

 

“Okay, Will, but you’ve gotta tell me where the puppies came from.”

 

“Well, when two dogs love each other very much--” Will started, crooning to the pup in his hands. “--they end up knocking boots and then a few months later get found tied to my porch and taken in by me.”

 

“What!” Beverly said, staring at the pile of fluff curled up behind Will.

 

“And who then go into labor as, according the note stuffed under their collar, they’re due any day now. Which ended up being two days later.” Will sighed and pried the bottle from the pup’s mouth, and gently settled her back in the box with her littermates. Beverly stared in awe at the box of tiny sleeping puppies. “Know any good vets? I need to get the mother checked out, and fixed.”

 

Beverly blinked up at Will. “Um, what? I got distracted by puppies.”

 

Will sighed again, and took the bottle in to the kitchen, and prepared for a long night of nursing -- both his headache, and the pups.

 

*

 

Two months later, and Will couldn’t believe how much they’d grown. Now, those slimy little things that hadn’t been bigger than his palm were big enough to have their entire hand in his palm. All twelve of the first litter had survived, though it had been close with the mother and the last coming through it. Luckily, Beverly did know a farm vet who did house calls and was able to save the big-headed pup and the exhausted mama both.

 

And then Beverly moved in to help nurse the first litter. Since the vet noticed that one of Will’s other dogs was also pregnant. Seeing Cinnamon waddling around with what looked like a basketball attached to her stomach, Will just hoped she didn’t have more than the four-to-ten the vet predicted would come any day now. With the first litter basically full-grown and all fixed, Will wasn’t too worried about the second-go-round with pups.

 

He’d already stock-piled a room for toys and clean up and training, and Beverly hadn’t moved back to her place yet.

 

Since apparently Will’s luck held up: Cinnamon didn’t have more than ten pups. She just had eight.

 

*

 

This would be Doctor Alana Bloom’s third visit to Will Graham’s “farm”, and she was worried. Well, she wouldn’t qualify it as worried -- merely concerned. Will had only let her enter one part of the house and wasn’t very forthcoming about the rest of his animals. She’d thought it was a joke at first, since it had been 1:13 in the morning after nine hours of labor delivering eight pups; when he’d said he now had two dozen dogs in his care. Alana had laughed then, and asked where he kept them all? 

 

“Ah, out in the barn.” Will had smiled a bit, and huffed a laugh. “They like it out there, better than in here.”

 

Here, being the warm wide living room with rugs and dog cushions strewn about and an entire chest full of chewtoys in the corner. Alana had smiled, and said, “It must be a palace out there then, if it’s better than this. May I see it?”

 

Will had smiled and sighed, and went to wash his hands, “Yeah you could call it that. And not tonight I don’t think, gotta focus on the new mama now and her pups.”

 

Alana nodded, laughed, gave her card and accepted payment for the home delivery. But she hadn’t forgotten, and so now she was here to see what might be done.

 

“Hello, I’d like to call in an anonymous tip about animal hoarding…”

 

*


End file.
